The present invention relates to top dead center measurement.
It is well known in the art that it is necessary, in a final assembly step of an engine, to accurately determine an angle of a crankshaft to a connecting rod when the amount of shift of a piston into a cylinder is minimum. However, there has not yet been proposed suitable method or system in the art to accurately determine this angle.